


Cheer

by tkdalfwb (1213659)



Series: Unposted Works [2]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Coming Untouched, Feminisation, M/M, PWP, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-27 06:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1213659/pseuds/tkdalfwb
Summary: After a quick kiss hello, the first words are, "Am I pretty?"
Relationships: Lee Juyeon/Lee Sangyeon
Series: Unposted Works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216157
Kudos: 2





	Cheer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4hwalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4hwalls/gifts).



Juyeon is running a bit late but Sangyeon doesn't mind. It gives him time to clear away a bit of the mess he has made on his first attempt at cooking so things look a bit more presentable when Juyeon does arrive. Between the two of them Juyeon is by far the better cook though Sangyeon hopes he earns points for effort. He only phoned his mum twice for advice when his recipe for yukkaejang goes wrong. 

The fact that Juyeon is late does feel like a blessing though. He wasn't around to see Sangyeon give up on scraping charred soup base out of a saucepan whose handle is currently poking out of the kitchen bin. No witnesses mean no crime. 

When Juyeon does arrive, a text a few minutes beforehand alerting Sangyeon that he is on his way up, he is flushed and breathless and bundled into his long padded wintercoat. After a quick kiss hello, the first words are, "Am I pretty?" 

Sangyeon tilts his head to the side and regards Juyeon curiously, taking the time to really appreciate how effortlessly good Juyeon looks at all times. 

"You're pretty," Sangyeon confirms. He pulls Juyeon closer by the hand and reaches for the zip on Juyeon's coat, not sure why Juyeon stiffens so dramatically. 

"No, not like that," Juyeon says right before Sangyeon manages to unfasten the zip on Juyeon's coat, hoping to be suave and sexy and maybe ravish his boyfriend before dinner. But now that Juyeon's coat is open, Sangyeon isn't so sure things will go to plan. He swallows against the sudden dryness of his mouth and Juyeon once more asks, "Am I pretty?" 

The crop top and pleated skirt are… New. Sangyeon can't stop staring. Juyeon's body is incredible, Sangyeon has already seen all the evidence he would ever need for that — all sharp definition, lithe muscle, and gorgeously long legs — yet seeing Juyeon like this, apprehensive in this blue cheerleader outfit and thigh-high white socks brings a new perspective. 

"Are you hungry?" Sangyeon asks instead of answering Juyeon's question. He forces himself to look up at Juyeon's face, at the way Juyeon's lower lip is caught between his teeth. 

"I could eat," Juyeon says, nervous. 

Sangyeon pushes Juyeon's coat off his shoulders and internally thanks every deity going that this tiny little crop top is also sleeveless. 

"I'm starving," Sangyeon tells Juyeon. 

🤸♂️

Seeing Juyeon on his knees in the cheerleader costume is bad for Sangyeon’s health. He feels dizzy watching how insistently Juyeon is pressing his face into his crotch. There is something teasing about the way Juyeon curls his fingertips around the sensitive backs of Sangyeon’s thighs and trails fleeting touches through Sangyeon’s underwear. It is unbearable. Sangyeon is going to come in his pants and then he Juyeon will laugh at him and meet someone with more composure on Twitter than he had. 

"Juyeon," Sangyeon prompts, "We don't have much time before dinner is ready and I think I will explode if I don't get to touch you." 

Juyeon presses a coy smile against the bulge straining against Sangyeon’s underwear. There is no way Sangyeon can take another second of this without having the fourth most embarrassing orgasm of his life. Not even the breathing techniques from that one yoga class Juyeon convinced him to go to help to ground him. 

Fantastic. Not only is Sangyeon stiff and creaky beside Juyeon but he is apparently also about to blow his load for no reason whatsoever. It isn't sexy when he does it. Just embarrassing. 

Juyeon tugs down Sangyeon’s underwear and wraps his long fingers around his erection. He manages just one stroke before words burst out of Sangyeon’s mouth. 

"I changed my mind."

Juyeon's eyes widen and he snatches his hands away. He says nothing, staring up as Sangyeon pulls up his pants and his trousers. 

"Just wait on the bed for a second, I'll just be a moment," Sangyeon says before rushing out of his room and into the kitchen. 

Sangyeon washes his hands and tries to think very calm thoughts of things with endurance. Like rocks or the ocean or other things which will inspire him to last long enough that he wouldn't disappoint Juyeon. Sangyeon peers into the delightfully fragrant bubbling pot on the cooker and considers that Juyeon had looked a bit disappointed that Sangyeon had shouted rather than said something reasonable like a civilised person might. 

Quickly, Sangyeon turns the pot on the cooker to simmer before rushing back to his bedroom. Juyeon is waiting on the bed looking more like a visitor than he ever has as he kneels right at the edge. 

Apprehensive as he looks right now, this image is one Sangyeon is going to burn onto the forefront of his mind. Juyeon. Wearing a tiny skirt skimming his thighs. Wearing white socks which cling to every curve of his legs all the way up to his firm thighs. Wearing a crop top which reveals a peek at the definition of his abs. And his arms are just there, perfect for Sangyeon to enjoy. 

"Hi."

"Hi," Juyeon replies. "I don't really have anything else to change into for dinner. I didn't think this through."

Juyeon is taller than Sangyeon but he has made enough teasing remarks about the size of Sangyeon’s clothes that he shouldn’t have any trouble finding something to wear. Later though. Not right now. 

"That's okay," Sangyeon tells him as he moves to stand right in front of Juyeon. He trails his fingertips along Juyeon's jaw and tips his head up. "We can look for clothes later."

Sangyeon leans in, and feels his soul shrivel up when he misses the contact of Juyeon's lips when his boyfriend leans back with a small hiss to say, "Can we look now? I kind of need to sort myself out."

Sangyeon stands up straight. "Did you not want to have sex?" 

"I did. I do. But you just said you changed your mind. So we're not going to do anything. Is that not what you meant? Either way I need to get this plug out pretty soon."

"That's not— you're wearing a plug?" Sangyeon can't quite form a full sentence, he realises that, but there is a lot of information to process here. He nudges Juyeon back to lie down on the mattress and stretch out his legs. He reaches beneath Juyeon's skirt to pull away his briefs. As promised the glimmer of pink glass is glinting from where it is nestled between Juyeon's ass cheeks. 

This isn't helping Sangyeon’s predicament. 

"Can I still fuck you?" Sangyeon asks through the dry want of his mouth. 

Juyeon nods as he leans up, knees falling apart and leading the line of sight down the valley of his thighs to his cock and — gosh — the sparkling pink glass heart. 

"You can. But are you alright? You seem a bit like you're—" 

"About to come in my pants."

Juyeon hesitates. "That's. Not what I was going to say." He sinks backwards onto the bed and blinks up at the ceiling. "Stressed. I was going to say you seem stressed."

"Wouldn't you be? You're too sexy. Insanely sexy. If you hadn't spoken to me and ended up meeting me I would probably have wanked my entire dick off looking at pictures of you," Sangyeon says, perhaps too honestly but he is far beyond the stage of shame. 

Juyeon smiles, almost bashfully for just a moment before the expression sharpens. Sly. He slides onto his back, legs stretching languidly and gaze heavy-lidded as he peers up at Sangyeon. 

"How is that a bad thing, Sangyeon? Your girlfriend dressed up and tried to be pretty just for you," Juyeon says, breath catching at the back of his throat and the corners of his lips. "You don't want to make her sad, do you?" 

"My girlfriend." 

Juyeon tilts his head to look straight at Sangyeon, his legs poised gracefully in the air above him. "If that's alright." 

Sangyeon nods, not really sure how the universe led him to Juyeon who astounds him in every possible way. "Of course that's alright. My girlfriend dressed up just for me. She's so pretty. You're so pretty, Juyeon."

Sangyeon kneels onto the bed and leans over Juyeon. He's lucky. He's so, so lucky that he gets to look at Juyeon and touch Juyeon. He gets to kiss his way along Juyeon's jaw, kissing and licking lightly down his neck whilst Juyeon removes the plug. It isn't very large, the widest flare of the glass bulb still hinting at the stretch of being fully seated inside Juyeon. Already Juyeon's breaths are shallow and Sangyeon reaches to meet each relieved pant which puffs from Juyeon's parted lips. 

"You're the prettiest girl in the world," Sangyeon says as he nibbles along the swell of Juyeon's lips. "I don't deserve a girlfriend like you." 

His hands skim up Juyeon's sides, nudging beneath the crop top until his fingertips can graze over the tightening nubs of Juyeon's nipples. 

"I know you got yourself ready before you got here, but I want to eat you out so badly, baby," Sangyeon whispers against Juyeon's mouth. He captures the whine which slips out to puff against the chill-slick of Sangyeon’s lips. 

"Please."

Sangyeon is the one who should be asking. Being able to touch Juyeon as he pleases is something he shouldn’t take for granted. It is something he cherishes every moment of. He can lick and bite at the warm expanse of Juyeon's skin. The quiet gasps as Juyeon clings to Sangyeon, fingers tightening as teeth graze over the sparks of sensitivity across his chest, along his sides, over his exposed navel make Sangyeon want to devour more and more. 

The prospect of more has Sangyeon’s mouth watering. 

"I feel like I have been waiting forever for you to touch me," Juyeon groans. 

"Sorry, babygirl," Sangyeon says, voice low as he leans up to stare down at how squirmy and impatient Juyeon is below him. 

"Are you going to make it up to me?" 

Sangyeon nudges Juyeon onto his front. On his hands and knees he is in the perfect position for Sangyeon to duck beneath the pleats of the skirt and kiss and suck along the trembling flesh of Juyeon's inner thighs just above the elastic of his white socks. 

"You're beautiful," Sangyeon says words whisping against Juyeon's skin lightly enough that the puffs of his breath chill the saliva slick skin. 

Juyeon's hips roll back, his breaths thinning into whines. Sangyeon doesn't need telling twice, he had simply been taking his time and indulging himself in the experience which is Juyeon. 

One tentative lick around the gentle gape of Juyeon's rim has him keening and pushing his hips back more insistently. Sangyeon strokes his hands over the sensitive flinches of Juyeon's thighs as he delves his tongue into the fluttering expectation of Juyeon's hole, sucks and licks and kisses until his mouth is dripping, his salivating uncontrollable. He wants more and more of Juyeon. He wants the taste of anticipation on his skin, the gasps and groans which dribble from his mouth, the wound up desperation as his body begs for whatever Sangyeon can give him. 

Juyeon has come like this before, just Sangyeon’s mouth and the pressure of deft fingers, but drawing pleasure out like that isn't going to sate the hunger gnawing deep in Sangyeon’s gut. 

Juyeon is mewling as Sangyeon dips two fingers past his swollen rim, practically pawing at the bedsheets as he muffles moans. 

"Are you going to be a good girl?" Sangyeon asks. 

"Yes," Juyeon nods frantically, "I'll be so good." 

Hearing that is enough to tighten the pull of arousal in Sangyeon’s stomach, but he's given himself enough time to get himself together. Juyeon is a dream but Sangyeon isn't going to let even a moment of him escape in ephemeral fancy. 

Sangyeon wants to feel all of this. 

Warming lube in his hands, Sangyeon silently thanks the universe for letting him meet Juyeon. Spreading lube over his erection, Sangyeon silently thanks Juyeon for sending that first DM and for remaining interested all this time. Pushing into Juyeon, Sangyeon can't think. 

The almost choking pressure along with the low groan which peels out of Juyeon's chest spark adulation in Sangyeon. All he can do is keep thrusting into Juyeon and punching out garbled groans which dissolve into half-formed sobs when Sangyeon’s hips quicken their pace. 

"You're so good to me like this," Sangyeon says, slowing down and pushing the skirt further up Juyeon's back and out of the way. He rolls his hips languidly, wondering whether he could drive himself deeper. "How do you feel, baby?" 

"Good," Juyeon gasps. "So good. Full."

Sangyeon snaps his hips so Juyeon's next words choke themselves into moans. He likes it when Juyeon is like this, all he can think of is stuffing Juyeon until he can't breath, until he is overflowing, brimming with desire. 

Whether fast or slow, the drag of Sangyeon’s cock pulls desperation out of Juyeon; precious grunts which crumble into whimpers, the bow of his neck as he presses his face down, the urgency of his hips pressing back to meet the arrhythmic pulses from behind. 

"Babygirl," Sangyeon coaxes. Juyeon's response is a bitten-off groan, low in the back of his throat as he curled his fingers into useless fists on the bed. "Do you want to ride me?" 

It isn't just the question that makes Juyeon whimper, of course not when Sangyeon pulls at the skirt so it drags against Juyeon's cock, but it almost seems that way as Juyeon nods frantically and struggles to push his chest up from the mattress.

Sangyeon helps Juyeon up and sits back against the headboard and squeezes out more lube. Juyeon is all long limbs and trembling warmth as he shuffles over Sangyeon’s lap, white-socks straining as his thighs slowly lower him down. His eyes flutter shut as he sinks onto Sangyeon’s cock with the thin whine. 

Though Juyeon is tired already, a bit spoilt and in need of Sangyeon to do most of the work for him, the slide of him rising up and settling lower on Sangyeon’s cock is maddening. The flush of his face, the clamminess of his skin, the fullness of his bitten lips, the widening saturation staining his skirt, the little hisses and groans of exhaustion are all things which Sangyeon adores about this moment. He sweeps Juyeon's hair back from his forehead. 

"Isn't this better, Juyeon?" Sangyeon asks quiet, low. "Now I can see how gorgeous my girl is." 

Juyeon nods, shakes his head, whimpers in frustration at his own conflict. "I am so full, but it's still not enough."

"It's not enough?" Of course it isn't enough. Sangyeon isn't doing anything, but he likes the way Juyeon begins to backtrack, as though he thinks he has been caught in a trap. He's cute like this, fingertips hesitant at the nape of Sangyeon’s neck. And it is enough for Sangyeon to change his mind. Juyeon is too cute to have to do all the work. He has done enough by coming here in the cheerleader outfit and asking very nicely. Sangyeon needs to be a good boyfriend now that he has himself under control despite the delicious pleasure of being sheathed inside Juyeon. 

Without warning, Sangyeon grips Juyeon tight and tips him onto his back. Hunched over Juyeon like this, Sangyeon has the leverage to go at a relentless pace. 

"Th-This…" Juyeon's words are cut short by hiccups and a low groan which rolls from deep in his chest but Sangyeon gets it. This is better. 

It feels too much like teasing, getting Juyeon worked up like this, clasping his hands so the only friction on his uselessly wet cock comes from the stiff pleats of his skirt, as he slows his pace whenever Juyeon is close to that miserable stretch before the summit of his orgasm. Though Juyeon sobs, he knows he will never really reach the crest of coming if he is jolted there by the artless pistoning of Sangyeon’s hips. 

Right when Juyeon is on the verge of tears, hands squeezing Sangyeon’s so tightly, back arching away from the bed, and eyes falling closed, Sangyeon knows this is the time. Finally. His hips ache but he is consistent with his thrusts until Juyeon's wailing bites into suffocated silence and he trembles through his orgasm, weak spurts of cum soaking into his skirt. Sangyeon keeps going, thrusting against the shudders until Juyeon's gasps turn shallow and feeble. 

He pulls out and with only a few frantic tugs he is coming over Juyeon's pretty little crop top. Like this Juyeon looks perfect, pretty, and Sangyeon makes sure to tell him that right up until the shrill shriek of the smoke detector jolts him out of his moment of tenderness. 

Dinner is ruined, even on the second try. The yukkaejang boiled right down to nothing but charred beef and vegetables in a burnt crust at the bottom of yet another pot. Right then, Sangyeon decides to give up. He has Juyeon — pretty, delicious Juyeon — and he has all the food delivery options he could want at his fingertips. 

Next time, Sangyeon decides as a freshly-showered Juyeon nestles against his chest, he won't bother trying to cook. 


End file.
